


New kid

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), เด็กใหม่ | Girl From Nowhere (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Murder, Sexual Assault, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Five travels back in time to kill Harold Jenkins, but he has to enroll in a new school first. He experiences all kinds of strange events.A 'girl from nowhere' AU
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Mr. Vincent

“Be quiet, kids!” Ms. Smith yells, “we have a new student.”

The door creaks open, and a boy walks in. He stands beside the teacher and introduces himself.

“Hello, I’m Five.” He smiles.  
“Well,” the teacher says, “Five, why don’t you go sit next to Harold?”

He walks to his assigned seat then turns to look at his classmates.  
They don’t like him, that’s for sure. He seems too confident, too pretentious for other thirteen years old to like him; but he doesn’t care. He’s only here for one thing.

To kill Harold Jenkins.

Months ago, Five learned that his sister’s boyfriend is a serial killer and is, very likely, the cause of the apocalypse. They did manage to stop the world from going to ruins, but he still holds grudges against the man. He figured that he could time-travel back to weeks before Harold killed his father, when he was still a normal schoolboy, and kill the damn kid. However, there was no way Five could get close to him without raising suspicions, except if Five enrolls in Harold’s school and pretends to be his friend. They could have a sleepover one day and Harold would accidentally fall down the stairs and break his neck and-

“Hey!”

Five realizes he’s been daydreaming about murder for quite a while. He turns his gaze to the man who just walked into the classroom.

“Oh, hi, Mr. Vincent!” Ms. Smith says, “are you looking for someone?”  
“In fact, yes,” He answers, “I’m looking for some students to help me film the yoga project after school. Anyone want in?”  
“I can help,” Harold mumbles. Five decides this is a good opportunity to befriend him.  
“I can help, too.” He raises his hand.  
“Great!” Mr. Vincent smiles, “see you two five o’clock today at the gym, alright?”  
They nod back.

Days pass by, Five still haven’t gained much trust from his soon-to-be-victim. However, he encounters an obstacle instead. Mr. Vincent turns out to be a pervert.

“Five, you have to stretch your arms out more… yes, like that,” the teacher says while softly dragging his finger along the curve of Five’s arm and looking at him with hunger in his eyes.  
‘I’m just here to fucking kill a guy,’ Five thinks to himself.

Luckily for him, not long after Five started to notice, the videos of Mr. Vincent sexually assaulting other students has been leaked, and the teacher was fired immediately.

“Who would’ve known he was capable of that?” Harold says one day.  
“Yeah, who would’ve known.” Five replies.

Harold turns to look at him before asking,

“By the way, we haven’t talked much, have we?”  
“No, we haven’t.”  
“Well, maybe we should change that!” He smiles brightly.

Man, you don’t know what’s coming at all, do you?


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and his friends are up to something.

“Hey, Five, some guys are coming over to my house today, do you want to come too?”

It’s been a month since Five transferred to this school, and he’s been getting closer and closer to Harold. Now he’s being invited to his house!

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

Unfortunately, those ‘some guys’ are the guys that’s been picking on Five for a while; so, needless to say, he doesn’t enjoy their company much. Oh, well. 

“Five, you’re not a lightweight, are you?” One of the guys jokes.  
“No,” He answers while sipping on his drink.

What Five doesn’t know is that Harold Jenkins and his friends had made a deal; he gets Five over to his house, and they’ll take care of his problems with his dad. Harold had slipped sleeping pills in Five’s glass.

However, Five isn’t an idiot. When he realizes he’s falling asleep, he time-travels back an hour to figure out what is happening. It only takes him two tries to get it right.

“Why are you all trying to drug me?” Five smirks, “think I wouldn’t notice?”  
“What are you- never mind,” one of the guys says, he turns to his friends, “let’s just do it now.”

The next thing Five knows, his head is cracked open, and they’re carrying him into the garden.

“Uh, guys? Isn’t this a bit… too much?”  
“Shut up, Harold!”

Five blinks, he has to get out of this situation, or they’re going to bury him alive. He could time-travel back a few days and kill these guys before they get a chance to kill him, or, he could….

The next day, Harold Jenkins shows up at school along with his friends, but he looks pale and sickly, like he has seen something he’s not supposed to see.

And, oh, things get much, much worse for him. 

Five shows up, too. He looks quite normal, except for the fact that he has stitches on the side of his head.


	3. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and Five answer each other's questions.

“Five?” Harold asks, he couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“How can you… I- why are you…. I mean- how…” He stutters.  
“Well, seems like we both have questions, huh?” Five smiles, “why don’t we find somewhere quieter to talk?”

“So,” Five begins, “tell me, why did those guys try to kill me?”  
“Uh, you see…”  
“What?” He says, “Use your words, Harold.”  
“A- alright, alright.” Harold flinches, “but you have to promise me that you’ll tell me how you got out, okay?”  
“I don’t have time for this, either tell me or go.”

He frowns but speaks up anyway.

“Fine, you have to promise you won’t get mad at me.”  
“Why do you always ask me to promise you shit, huh?” Five says, starting to be angry.  
“Okay, whatever,” Harold turns his gaze away and mumbles something.

“What? I can’t hear you.”  
“They wanted to….” He mumbles again.  
“I said I can’t hear you, dumbass!”  
“They wanted to take advantage of you!”

It’s obvious that he’s avoiding the stronger word that more accurately describes what those guys wanted to do, which is rape. Five stares at him; Harold couldn’t stand it, so he tries to look the other way.

“Alright.” Five finally says after a few minutes.  
“Yeah, now, your turn.”  
“Fine,” Five signs. Now when he comes to think of it, how can he tell Harold that he time-traveled a few days into the future when they were almost done burying him?

“It’s like this,” he says, “I’ve got a friend to dug me up.”  
“But… how? How did your friend know where you were buried? How were you still alive by the time they came?”  
“Look, I've told you what happened, now it’s your choice whether you believe it or not.”  
After saying that, Five gets up and walks away, hoping that Harold won’t find out his true intention of coming to this school.


End file.
